


Вероятность

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [5]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Фьюри мог бы сказать, что судить о детях по делам отца — не самое лучшее решение. Он мог бы сказать, что друзей надо держать близко, а врагов еще ближе.





	Вероятность

Бартон смотрит на крыши домов, опираясь бедрами о стол в кабинете Фьюри. Тот стоит рядом, сложив руки на груди и едва касаясь Клинта плечом.

— В городе объявился маньяк, — после минутного молчания произносит генерал, и Клинт насмешливо фыркает.

— А мы здесь при чем? Или копы внезапно растеряли навыки?

— Был убит племянник сенатора. У толстосумов паника, — в голосе Фьюри нет ни капли сочувствия политикам. — Обычные методы поиска не срабатывают, так что пригласили нас.

Мужчины переглядываются и одновременно усмехаются. Странно слышать это «пригласили» от тех, кто списал их со счетов еще десяток лет назад, кто стер их имена из истории и кто надеялся, что больше никогда не услышит о генерале Фьюри и сержанте Бартоне. Клинт пихает плечом начальство, нахально улыбаясь:  
— Надеюсь, ты обменял наше согласие на что-то стоящее.

— На кофеварку, тостер и фен, — серьезно кивает Фьюри. — Надеюсь, это достаточно необходимые вещи?

Бартон на несколько мгновений замирает, рассматривая спокойное и уверенное в своей правоте лицо рядом, а потом заходится смехом, оценив шутку.

— Да, фен тебе действительно необходим, — соглашается, отсмеявшись, Клинт. Фьюри кривит уголок губ в улыбке, а потом протягивает Бартону папку с материалами дела. Она толстая от переполняющих ее фотографий жертв, но больше ничего полезного, по мнению Клинта, в ней нет. Он вытаскивает один из снимков, молча разглядывает обезглавленную девушку, а потом пожимает плечами. — Но это все равно не наша работа, Ник. Мы решаем более глобальные задачи, чем один псих на город.

— Вы решаете те задачи, которые ставлю перед вами я, — замечает Фьюри, одной фразой напоминая о субординации и реальном положении дел. В котором панибратские отношения оперативника с высшим военным чином и по совместительству главой тайной военной организации невозможны. Впрочем, Клинт всегда славился тем, что умудрялся показательно плевать на правила, даже когда к этому не стремился.

— Так точно, сэр. Разрешите выполнять? — Бартон говорит это тем тоном, которым обычно пьяные подростки просят поделиться сигареткой в каком-нибудь переулке. Весь этот балаган напоминает Фьюри первую совместную с Бартоном операцию, которая, несмотря на отсутствие у того нужных оперативных навыков, прошла успешно. Впрочем, по мнению большинства агентов, любое событие с участием Клинта рано или поздно превращается в балаган.

— И твоя задача — не охота за этим идиотом, — выждав театральную паузу, за которую с лица Бартона успевает сползти довольное жизнью выражение, сообщает генерал, попутно вытаскивая из ящика стола еще одну папку. Она, для разнообразия, тонкая, темно-синего цвета и с красным грифом «Секретно» в правом углу. — А оценка способностей, возможностей и навыков командной работы.

Клинт наигранно-недовольно вздыхает, принимаясь за изучение данных. В папке всего одна фотография, на которой смутно знакомый парень обнимает девушку в красном. Цифры в углу кадра указывают на прошлую неделю, но Бартон не может вспомнить разрушений или глобальных событий в этот день.

— Ванда и Пьетро Максимофф, — поясняет Фьюри, когда Клинт поднимает на него непонимающий взгляд. Бартон молчит почти минуту, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда ему знакомы имена. То ли интуиция, то ли память подсказывают, что с этой парочкой связана какая-то опасность, но он не может понять, чем вызвано это чувство тревоги. Пока из памяти не всплывает лицо Эрика Лэншера.

— Дети Магнето, Ник, серьезно? — Клинт хочет оказаться неправым в своих выводах, он хочет ошибиться, но согласный кивок Фьюри рушит его хрупкие надежды на корню.

— Дети Магнето, Клинт.

— Но он же известный псих, ненавидящий людей! — Бартон делает несколько шагов к окну, замирает, разворачивается и качает головой. — А ты хочешь взять его детей в команду. Детей, которые не менее опасны, чем он сам.

Фьюри мог бы сказать, что судить о детях по делам отца — не самое лучшее решение. Он мог бы сказать, что друзей надо держать близко, а врагов еще ближе. Вместо этого он пожимает плечами, спокойно указывая на очевидный, но подзабытый факт:  
— Тринадцать смертей, Бартон. И я не помню ни раза, чтобы я пожалел о сделанном выборе.

Клинту нечего возразить на это. Он тоже пожимает плечами, выглядя при этом растерянным и беззащитным.

— Где мне их найти?

* * *

Бартон находит сестру и брата Максимофф в блоке С. Они сидят на диване одной из гостевых комнат, в окружении сложенных из бумаги цветов. Девушка в алом платье, не прикрывающем практически ничего, отрывает взгляд от пальцев брата, складывающих очередное оригами, и улыбается Клинту. Она просто улыбается, немного размыкая губы и показывая кромку белоснежных зубов, а Бартон радуется, что женат. Потому что если бы не это обстоятельство, то руки дочери Магнето он просил бы прямо сейчас.

— Вам что-то нужно, агент? — голос Пьетро выдергивает Клинта в реальность, где довольная произведенным эффектом Ванда загадочно улыбается своим мыслям, складывая из белого листа что-то, напоминающее птицу.

— Ага, нужно, — кивает, улыбаясь, Клинт, но его улыбка никакого эффекта не производит. — Ознакомьтесь с материалами дела. У нас задание.

Он протягивает папку парню, но вместо Пьетро от оригами отвлекается Ванда. Она склоняет голову на бок, глядя на папку в руке Бартона так, словно принять ее из его рук или не принять — самое сложное и важное решение в мире.

— Задание, — задумчиво произносит она, прежде чем все-таки прикоснуться к папке. — Меняю ваше скучное задание на птицу счастья. Вы согласны, агент?

Пьетро фыркает, словно его сестра только что пошутила, но продолжает смотреть настороженно и внимательно, готовый к любой неожиданности. Обмениваясь бумагами с Вандой, Клинт пытается понять причину такой напряженности, но не может.

— Это трупы, — Пьетро мельком заглядывает в папку и кривится, закрывая ладонью сестре глаза. — С чего это мы должны возиться с трупами? Как вы представляете использование наших возможностей в этом деле? Эта работа — чушь, Ванда.

Девушка беззвучно смеется во время этой пылкой речи, откинувшись на грудь брата. Ее руки словно без ведома хозяйки перебирают фотографии, раскладывая их по столу в произвольном порядке.

— Мы обещали свою помощь генералу, — Ванда возражает мягко, терпеливо, словно разговаривает с ребенком, а Клинт поражается тому, как она ловко вывернула все наизнанку. Работа на Фьюри в ответ на защиту от их отца у нее легко превратилась в оказание услуги. Если бы мог, Бартон обязательно бы поаплодировал ей, но ему мешают устав и зазвонивший телефон. Высветившийся на экране номер — один из двух, не ответить на который он не может, где бы и в каком состоянии он ни находился, поэтому Клинт жестом извиняется и выходит в коридор.  
Пьетро провожает его недовольным взглядом и вихрем проносится по комнате, разминая уставшее от неподвижности тело.

— Кто его пошлет, я или ты? — за время его разминки Ванда успевает лишь сесть прямо, рассматривая фотографии жертв, но на вопрос Пьетро отрицательно качает головой.

— Мы работаем, — она встряхивает ладони и прикрывает глаза, отыскивая нужную ей вероятность. Блеклое красное свечение исходит от ее рук и пропадает, не успев налиться цветом.

— Почему мы должны заниматься этим? Люди всегда убивают друг друга, — Пьетро фыркает, останавливаясь возле двери и прислушиваясь к разговору. Ничего не услышав, он снова возвращается к Ванде и оригами.

— Потому что пока нас проверят официально и действительно признают за своих... Это будет слишком долго. Критические ситуации сближают, — Ванда пожимает плечами, складывая из листа красной бумаги птицу. Птица больше похоже на журавля надежды, чем на подаренного агенту Бартону дрозда. Ванда мягко улыбается, когда Пьетро обнимает ее и прижимает к себе.

* * *

Бартон дает аналитикам задание, опираясь на информацию Ванды. Это кажется глупым — в век науки и техники верить в магию и предчувствия, но ее слова — это все равно немного больше, чем было у следствия до этого.

— Почему ты не хочешь спросить меня, где преступник? — Ванда сидит на подоконнике в коридоре, покачивая носком босой ноги. Клинт бегло осматривает коридор, ища взглядом ее туфли, но не находит. Неужели пришла босиком? Добралась как-то иначе? Использовала свои способности? Он улыбается ей, просчитывая варианты. Ванда улыбается в ответ так, словно знает, о чем он думает.

— А ты можешь его найти? Назвать его нынешнее местоположение? — Бартон вопросительно изгибает бровь.

— Я могу сказать, где он будет, — слова звучат легко, словно это не составляет проблемы. Ванда прослеживает пальцами складки на брюках, ведет самыми кончиками по изгибам ткани, склонив голову. — Ты спрашивал, вижу ли я логику в убийствах. Я — вижу.

Она соскальзывает с подоконника, оказываясь стоящей вплотную к Клинту. От нее пахнет цветами и немного корицей — запах, который еще долгие годы будет для него связан с легким безумием.

— Это вероятность, шанс, случай, — Ванда проговаривает слова медленно, ничуть не стесняясь и не смущаясь подобной близости. Она замирает на вдохе и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, выдыхая. — Хаос.

— Логика в хаосе и случайности? — уточняет Бартон, делая шаг назад, но Ванда лишь пожимает плечами.

— Я же говорила, что вы не поймете, — она разворачивается и идет босиком по холодному полу так, словно в мире нет вещи естественней.

Этот разговор лишь убеждает Клинта, что дети Магнето странны и опасны, что был прав он, а не старый Ник, что они не годятся для командной работы и что он не стал бы доверять им жизнь.

— Иногда все может измениться очень быстро, агент Бартон, — Ванда поворачивается к нему, задержав ладонь над кнопкой открытия дверей. — Настолько быстро, что не успеваешь понять, что произошло.

Она замолкает, качая головой. Пауза отчего-то совершенно не выглядит театральной.

— Я знаю это.

Двери открываются одновременно с последним звуком, произнесенным ей, хотя Клинт точно может сказать, что к кнопке Ванда так и не прикоснулась.

— Я желаю вам найти преступника до того, как он найдет вас, — она произносит это тем тоном, которым желают спокойной ночи и приятного аппетита.

Клинт смотрит ей вслед, пока двери лифта не закрываются, а тихое гудение не оповещает о том, что лифт покинул этаж. Дети Магнето стоят своего отца — общение с ними вредит психическому здоровью.

* * *

— Береги близнецов, — Клинт улыбается в трубку. Он стоит, прижимаясь спиной и затылком к холодной стене. Голос Лоры успокаивает его, напоминает, что ему есть что защищать и к кому возвращаться даже из самой самоубийственной миссии.

— Тебе придется постараться, — Лора говорит негромко — малыши только заснули. — И спасти мир в очередной раз. Близнецы однажды вырастут и захотят узнать, что их окружает. И у меня большие планы на статую Свободы и Большой Каньон.

Клинт тихо хмыкает, даже не пытаясь сдержать улыбку — тема монстров из шкафа, от которых агент Щ.И.Т.а должен уметь защитить своих детей, обсуждалась ими не раз. Иногда даже с серьезными лицами и чертежами на доске для записок возле холодильника.

— Я люблю тебя, — Клинт бы с удовольствием еще послушал жену, но время на больших часах над выходом с этажа приближается к отлету, а он еще не проверил свое снаряжение. — Поцелуй от меня мальчишек. И спрячь те ужасные фотки из цирка. Я хочу, чтобы они помнили меня героем…

— Величайшим героем Земли, — соглашается Лора, и ее голос становится серьезным. — Я тебя тоже люблю. Возвращайся. Спасай конституцию и права человека, а потом возвращайся. Живой отец лучше памяти о нем.

На отбой они жмут одновременно — самое главное уже сказано. Клинт сжимает телефон в кулаке, словно тот единственная его связь с семьей, глубоко вдыхает и рывком отделяет себя от стены. Он прячет телефон в карман, проверяет каждое крепление на жилете, настраиваясь на миссию. Мысли о Лоре и детях привычно отходят на второй план, не мешая анализировать и оценивать ситуацию, поэтому появление рядом Пьетро не застает его врасплох.

— Ты медленней черепахи и болтливей обезьяны, — шипит сын Магнето. Он чуть переминается с ноги на ногу, словно боксер перед боем, готовый бежать в любую секунду. Клинт в ответ поднимает колчан со стрелами и принимается проверять оперение каждой. — Такими темпами вы никого не поймаете.

Свою помощь Пьетро не предлагает, а Клинт и не думает просить. Он закидывает колчан со стрелами на плечо, подхватывает лук и кивает мальчишке следовать за ним.

— Вылет квинджета ровно в два, — Клинт поясняет лишь у самых дверей, безосновательно считая, что это может помочь ему избавиться от надоедливого ребенка.

— Старик, — Пьетро в мгновение оказывается стоящим прямо перед ним, дергает его за ремень на жилете, сокращая расстояние до неприличного. Клинт отстраненно думает, что нежелание уважать чужое личное пространство — это у них семейное. — Вы запорете все. Вы же медленнее улиток.

— Мне казалось, что ты не любишь людей, и тебе все равно, кого этот парень выберет своей жертвой. И что случится с этой жертвой, — Клинт косится на часы — пока он успевает.

— На людей — да, — Пьетро кривится, словно съел горсть перца. — Но это работа Ванды. И вам не стоит ее подводить.

— Пожалуйста. Когда просят, говорят «пожалуйста», — Клинт щелкает Пьетро по носу, и выскальзывает из его хватки, пользуясь растерянностью противника. В этот момент что-то сдвигается в его сознании, и Пьетро из опасного мутанта, сына другого опасного мутанта, вдруг становится просто мальчишкой, слишком рано повзрослевшим и взявшим на себя ответственность за сестру. Таких в одном только Нью-Йорке найдется пара тысяч. Если не пара десятков тысяч. Таким был Барни. И Клинт надеется, что ни одному из его сыновей не придется переживать что-то подобное.

Они подходят к квинджету вовремя. Пьетро даже не убегает вперед, пользуясь своей скоростью. Он кажется задумавшимся и переосмысляющим свои принципы. Клинт сдерживает желание потрепать белогривый затылок, вызванное умилением от выражения чужого лица.

— Удачи, агент Бартон, — Ванда стоит возле трапа, сцепив пальцы в замок. На ней на этот раз туфли, почему-то взгляд Клинта цепляется именно за эту деталь. Пьетро мгновенно оказывается позади сестры, обнимая ее со спины, закрывая своими ладонями ее. Они выглядят одновременно хрупкими и сильными, готовыми стойко встретить все опасности и проблемы, даже если те сотрут их в порошок, и Клинт осознает, что они вообще-то неплохо сработались. Вытащить бы их потом на тренировочный полигон и посмотреть, на что способна теория хаоса Ванды в боевых условиях, и можно будет писать характеристику. Если прогнозы ведьмы окажутся точны, и они действительно найдут в том здании что-то стоящее.

* * *

Черный спецназ — это профессионалы из профессионалов. Они прочесывают здание одновременно и сверху, и снизу, а Клинт и еще два снайпера занимают позиции на соседних домах так, чтобы простреливались все выходы. Короткие отчеты звучат в ухе Клинта, как только команда покидает этаж.

— Чисто. Чисто. Бытовая драка. Чисто.

Клинт осматривает квартиры через прицел винтовки. Лук лежит рядом, пока бесполезный.

— Двадцатый этаж, — коротко отчитывается командам сам Клинт, заметив подозрительный силуэт. Первый отряд коротко лает «Принято» и мчится проверять зацепку. Клинт представляет среди бойцов Пьетро, вспоминает о его ненависти к людям и о том, каким хрупким мутант казался на взлетной площадке. И думает, что парень сможет вписаться, если захочет. Кто-то из бойцов тем временем распахивает в квартире шторы, открывая Клинту полный доступ. В прицел винтовки Бартон рассматривает подвешенного к распоркам у потолка мужчину.

— Он жив. Ушли недавно, — тем временем отряд проверяет соседние комнаты, отмечая, что они пусты. Клинт переводит прицел на улицы — всегда есть слабая вероятность, что преступник выдаст себя. Запаникует, побежит, начнет нервно оглядываться и дергаться или будет смотреть на окна своей квартиры. Таких идиотов на улице нет. Клинт ощущает движение за спиной, перекатывается, но кто-то в маске поросенка стреляет ему в ногу транквилизатором. Клинт пытается выстрелить, но в одно мгновение винтовка становится тяжелой, словно молот Тора из легенд, и придавливает его к крыше. Напоследок почему-то вспоминается пожелание Ванды:  
«Я желаю вам найти преступника до того, как он найдет вас», — произнесенное так, словно она желает ему приятного аппетита.

Клинт отключается.

* * *

Клинт ощущает себя ватой. Если бы однажды вата ожила, вымахала до размеров человека, побывала под катком, то ощущала бы себя так же, как Клинт сейчас. В голове гудит, сквозь ватный гул пробивается неприятный скрежет, глаза открываются с трудом, словно засыпанные песком.

— Вы идиоты. Неужели вы думали, что можете обмануть Случай? — голос у говорящего мерзкий. Клинт не видит его, но представляет себе молодого хозяина Цирка. Самовлюбленного, гордого и тупого.

Клинт на мгновение открывает глаза, но те захлопываются снова. За этот миг он успевает рассмотреть что-то темное под ногами — вероятно, пол какого-то склада или ангара, начищенные ботинки говорящего и ноги в разных брючинах.

— Но я всегда даю вам шанс. Вы выбираете свою судьбу, я лишь исполняю предначертанное, — продолжает распыляться неизвестный. Он останавливается рядом с Клинтом, сгребает его волосы на макушке и дергает, заставляя запрокинуть голову. — Ты сам выберешь, что с тобой произойдет, — что-то холодное и металлическое проходится по его шее. Клинт анализирует ощущения, пытаясь определить нож.

— Ты из Щ.И.Т.а? Тебя ко мне привело провидение. Надеюсь, ты веришь в судьбу и готов отдаться ей в руки, — говорящий резко отпускает голову Клинта, и та падает, безвольно свисая на грудь. Единственный раз, когда преступник серьезно подготовился к захвату оперативника и, судя по ощущениям, рассчитывал на поимку кого-то вроде Халка. И именно этому идиоту должен был попасться Клинт. Бартон делает еще одну попытку прочистить мозги и разлепить глаза. К картинке темного пола добавляется блеск реки сквозь приоткрытую дверь и дыру в деревянной стене, кусок синего неба, стол с коллекцией пыточных орудий. Глаза снова слипаются.

— Итак, агент-снайпер. Давайте узнаем, что приготовил для вас его величество Случай. Если монетка упадет орлом вверх, то… — говорящий задумчиво мычит, скользя по Клинту задумчивым взглядом. — Орел у вас на форме… так что если выпадет орел, то вы, как верный его слуга, умрете. Способ уже выберу я, — слуга Случая мерзко смеется, почему-то уверенный в своих силах. — А если решка… Что ж, так тому и быть — вы останетесь живы. Без глаз, пальцев и языка, вам они все равно не нужны. Зато живы.

Клинт снова заставляет себя распахнуть глаза. Наконец-то он видит своего похитителя — и не может понять, как он умудрился попасться человеку в костюме колеса удачи и в маске-черепе. Пластиковой маске из магазина игрушек. Руки похитителя в перчатках, из нагрудного кармана вместо платочка торчит лотерейный билет, ботинки начищены так, словно он их полировал все время, что Клинт был в отключке. А в пальцах он вертит монетку. Взгляд Клинта приковывается к ней. Его шанс.

— Я… — голос Клинта хрипит, пугая его самого. Больше похоже на бессвязное мычание немого. — Я сам… — он облизывает губы, сглатывает, пытаясь хоть как-то смягчить горло. Маньяк смеется, присаживается так, чтобы видеть лицо Клинта.

— Твоя судьба. Ты сам ее вершишь? Это хочешь сказать? — он ласково ерошит волосы Клинта, длинно мычит и кивает. — Почему нет? Та девочка тоже решала сама.

Мистер Случай отходит к столу с инструментами, берет нож и пластиковые держатели — они куда надежнее веревок или наручников. 

Клинт тем временем проводит ревизию своего тела. Наркоз начал отходить, и теперь вместо ощущения ватности он ощущает боль в каждой мышце. Из-за неудобной позы, в которой он пробыл неизвестно сколько, тело затекло и одеревенело. С такими ресурсами шансов в драке у него маловато.

Похититель прикрепляет левую руку Клинта к стулу еще у запястья и только после этого разрезает держатель на его правой руке.

— Орел — ты умираешь, решка — остаешься жив. Правда, без пальцев, глаз и языка. Ну так, что выбираешь? — убийца отходит, словно специально встав удобно для броска.

— Ребро, — шепчет Клинт. — Ты забыл про ребро, сукин сын, — в голове у Клинта гудит. Перед глазами плавают белесые пятна, похожие на клочки тумана, веки хочется опустить и никогда не поднимать, а все тело больше напоминает мешок, груженый камнями — такое же неповоротливое и тяжелое. Но он все равно находит в себе силы усмехнуться, глядя в глаза за пластиковой маской.

— Ребро? — маньяк фыркает, закатывая глаза, а в следующий момент хватается за глаз — Бартон даже в таком состоянии попадает точно в цель. Пинок в коленную чашечку роняет возомнившего о себе невесть что человека на колени.

* * *

Что было потом — он не помнит, но Пьетро самодовольно делится информацией, пока Клинт лежит на больничной койке.

— Я говорил, что ты облажаешься, старик, — мелкий засранец самодовольно ухмыляется, стоя у дверей. Ванда сидит в кресле, листая книгу и загадочно улыбаясь. — Такую черепаху еще поискать надо было! Попал к маньяку на обед вместо того, чтобы слопать его самому!

Пьетро перемещается к окну, смеется, словно до сих пор полон адреналина, и таким же рывком оказывается в ногах кровати Клинта.

— Ванда нашла тебя. А я добежал. Ты так забавно синюшненько выглядел, — Пьетро смеется, пытаясь выглядеть злобно и насмешливо. Клинт переглядывается с Вандой, та кивает и хлопает книгой, привлекая внимание брата. Клинт же рывком садится, ловит Пьетро за руку и роняет на себя, тут же перехватывая за плечи.

— Какого?! — пытается возмутиться и вырваться Пьетро, но ему не хватает убедительности. Ванда пристраивается с другой стороны от Клинта, переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами брата.

— Это моя вина, — тихо признается Ванда. На ней вместо открытого красного платья другое красное платье, выглядящее исключительно прилично. Клинт ерошит волосы Пьетро, гладит по спине Ванду, внимательно слушая ее объяснение. — Я сдвинула вероятности, стянула их так, что все ваши дорожки вели к убийце. Я загадывала, чтобы его нашли. Но каким образом — я не могу так точно манипулировать вероятностями…

— Ты не виновата, — жестко припечатывает Пьетро. — Это его проблемы, что он настолько тормоз.

Клинт устало смеется. Они определенно сработаются. Есть такая вероятность.


End file.
